What's Your Name?
by GoblinQueenBrushy
Summary: Basically if Damon was crazy and kidnapped Elena when they first met to fill the role of Katherine in his life, slightly dark.
1. Chapter 1

**What's your name?**

Okay so this is gonna be dark, or at least dark compared to what I usually write. This is the first time Damon met Elena and mistook her for Katherine, but he is off the deep end and kinda crazy so uh yeah, here goes!

Everything hurts Elena thought to herself groaning as she woke up in a dark room confused and scared. "Hello?" she called out into the nothingness trying to recall how she got here, the last thing she could remember was talking to a strangely attractive man after she had called her parents, had she been that drunk? She got to her feet and decided to try and find a way out or at least where she was. In the distance she heard what she thought was a door squeaking open, when she heard footsteps following the noise she felt a spark of hope that maybe she would see someone familiar so she pressed onward toward the noise "Anyone there?!" She called out.

A light flickered on and standing in the middle of the room, the man from last night. "Umm, do you know where I am?" She asked feeling that bit of hope die off and be replaced with fear.

"Yes" He smiled stepping forward only to disappear and reappear behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her neck. "I've missed you so much Katherine.." Deep down he knew it wasn't her but he needed something, and if couldn't have her he would take the next best thing even if it meant taking this frightened slip of a girl and turning her into his ideal version of his long lost love.

"I.. I'm not Katherine.. My name is Elena Gilbert. I'm sorry you have me mixed up with someone else" She said trying to pull away from the strange man holding her, Damon she vaguely recalled the name he gave her last night. He turned her around in his arms and looked at her with a level of anger that terrified her from making any further attempts to move away from him for now. "Katherine I'm not stupid and you aren't fooling me." He ground out between clenched teeth. "I told you my name is Elena!" Elena screamed in his face, which earned her a harsh slap across the face. She held her cheek which she was sure must be a bright red.

"I won't have you lying to me Katherine, I'm in no mood, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hold you like this again and of course you are ruining it!" He paused, taking a breath to calm himself "I don't want to have to hit you again, now let's go get you cleaned up my love" Damon took her hand and lead her up the stairs, Elena had to admit the house was beautiful as she looked around but then she stopped dead in her tracks and screamed when she saw a body on the floor surrounded by blood, she tried to rush over to see if he was still alive only to be pulled back against the hard chest of Damon and have her mouth covered by his hand "Shhh, it's just Zac, no big deal" He said as if killing people was something that he did everyday and a chill ran through Elena, what if she was next?

Her thoughts felt like they were going a million miles an hour and her chest felt like it was filled with stones and she couldn't breath, she began hyperventilating trying to catch her breath. She felt herself being picked up and carried away up another set of stairs "Shhh don't worry Katherine, everything is fine, you should be used to seeing humans dead by now, shhh" Damon's voice was soft like he was trig to comfort her yet the words were anything but, did this Katherine girl kill people with him? they were both monsters if that was the case.

Damon set her down on the edge of a large four post be, he left the room for a second returning with a beautiful blue dress. "Here you go love, why don't you go shower and then get dressed and we can do some catching up" He leaned down kissing here deeply biting her lip gently and pulling her closer and Elena found herself repulsed turning away to break the kiss, Damon looked hurt for a moment before letting a smirk appear on his face "Aww kitty lat you hurt me, but don't worry I'll get you back later, now go shower." And with that he was gone leaving her alone in the huge room. Elena felt a moment of relief when he left, she quickly went to the window hurling it open deciding if she should try to jump or not, the other option was to wait and see what that lunatic had planned for her. So she steeled herself and jumped out of the window hearing a sickening snap when she landed and it took every ounce of her will power not to scream from the pain she felt, but she wasn't done yet she still had to get out of there.

Her heart sunk in her chest when she saw the huge forest in front of her, but she had to go. Gathering her strength she began to run, which wasn't much of a run with her leg being broken. Elena had gotten into the forest and just when she was starting to think she was getting away she ran right into something hard, she recognized it as a body but was scared to look up knowing that in all likelihood it wasn't someone who would aid her. Her arms were grabbed roughly and squeezed so hard she thought those bones might shatter as well, Elena finally looked up seeing the deep blue eyes of her captor. She started crying, how could he have known she was out here? How did he even get out here and in front of her so quickly! If looks could kill she would have been dead already because Damon's eyes were screaming murder.

"WHAT THE FUCK KITTY KAT, I LEAVE FOR NOT EVEN A MINUTE TO LET YOU GET CLEANED UP AND YOU TAKE OFF!" He was shaking her as he screamed in her face. "Damon, Damon please I told you! My name is Elena! Please just let me go! I promise I won't even tell anyone what happened please!" She begged hoping to get through to him. Damon however was beyond listening he was so angry, he bit his wrist forcing the blood into Elena's mouth, knowing he was about to snap and kill her, but he couldn't lose her yet, just because she was dumb enough to think she could escape him, she would suffer, no doubt in his mind. He would beat her to a pulp, let her heal and then do it again, this girl, his new Katherine would never think about leaving him again. Damon snapped her neck and threw her over his shoulder carrying her back down to the cellar, no more civility, no more politeness, nope she wanted to be a bitch, fine by him.

Elena woke up in the same darkness she had found herself in when she first got into this mess. "Let me go please!" she screamed into the empty room. She was finding it hard to concentrate on trying to figure out a way to escape as a hunger seemed to be working it's way through her, like none she had ever felt before. Damon walked in flipping the light on kneeling before her holding out a cup "Drink." he ordered. Elena grabbed the cups looking down at the contents "What is this?" she questioned. "Blood, now drink" Damon pushed the cup up towards her mouth, Elena shook her head "I'm not drinking that you sick fuck" He growled "Listen Kitty Kat I'm getting real sick of your shit so just shut up and drink it or you're going to die" Elena shakily brought the glass up to her lips and took a drink and before she knew it she was chugging the contents down and craving more when she had finished it. Damon was smirking at her "See you loved it, and if you're a good girl you'll get more, but before that I still need to punish you or trying to leave me" he stood up and went right outside the door grabbing a bucket filled with what looked like wooden stakes, he held one up in front of her. "Now this is gonna hurt a bit"

With that he grabbed her hand pressing it to the wall behind her and driving the stake through her hand into the wall, then repeated the process with the other hand. Elena was screaming, it hurt so much, like nothing she had ever experienced. "Now tell me your name again sweetheart." Damon said smiling. "Elena" She sobbed out. "Wrong answer, try again" He drove a stake through her shoulder to punctuate his statement. "My name is Elena!" Elena screamed, in response Damon drove a stake into her thigh. "I can keep this up forever, now what's your name?" Her eyes were filled with tears yet she still managed to look defiant as she glared at him "My. Name. Is. Elena." she bit out, this time the stake went through her knee cap making her scream out again in agony. "Sorry I must have misheard, what did you say?" Damon asked politely. "Elena!" Sighing he put a stake through her stomach and stood up to leave "I'll be back later Katherine, maybe you'll be ready to play nice when I do" and with that he left her in the dark, bleeding and crying.

Time seemed to drag on Elena wasn't sure how long he had been gone or when he was going to come back but the pain didn't lessen with time and her tears wouldn't stop falling. After what seemed like an eternity she heard footsteps and happy whistling coming closer. The lights came back on and Damon came back in with a spray bottle that was filled with what seemed to be water. "Did you miss me?" He asked as he stood before her, Elena ignored him. "So ready to tell me your name sweetheart?" He looked expectantly at her, her response was barely audible "Elena.." He sprayed her with the liquid and it burned oh god did it burn, Elena screamed as she was sprayed repeatedly. This went on for what felt like hours. She was tired and she hurt so much, she just wanted it to end. "What is your name?" Damon asked the question again. Elena was sobbing uncontrollably and could barely see anything through her tears "m..my name, my name is Katherine.." she mumbled, Damon smiled "Say again Kitty Kat?" relieved that she wasn't sprayed with the burning liquid again she responded again "Katherine" Damon bent down and kissed her forehead gently "that's a good girl" he began removing all the stakes that were driven through her causing her to cry even more. "I'm sorry Katherine but I have to take them out, I know it hurts baby" he cooed to her as he set each one to the side soon having all of them out. Elena thought for sure she was going to bleed out but her wounds were already closing a little. Damon lifted her and brought her to his room, she was so tired she fell asleep somewhere in-between. He set her down gently on the bed smiling at his Katherine and brushing the hair from her face. "Sleep well Katherine."

Authors note: this is my first TVD fanfic, let me know what you think, I might continue but if I do it would only be like two or three more chapters. Thanks if you read and review I would appreciate the feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

What's Your Name?

Part Two

Alright so lets see where this goes I'm gonna run this for another chapter and see how it goes! Enjoy!

Damon was content for now, his love was safely tucked in his bed sleeping he had a nice glass of bourbon. Everything was going great. Elena rolled over curling up on her side murmuring in her sleep. If only things could stay like this Damon thought to himself, but he knew when the girl woke up she would be trouble, but soon she would be perfect. "Rise and shine baby" Damon gently shook her awake and handed her a half empty blood bag "Drink up you're gonna need it."

Elena's head was pounding and everything was so bright, she was hungry again, she groaned taking the offered bag, quickly draining it of it's contents. She seemed to be fine for now, maybe if she played along with him for a while longer an opportunity to escape would present itself. Mustering what little energy she had Elena put a smile on her face and tried to be civil with her captor. "Good morning to you too" The thirst was still there, her insides screamed that she needed more. "Um, could I uh.." Elena's voice was laced with trepidation not knowing how he would react to her "could I have more" she pointed at the empty blood bag.

He just laughed "Still hungry, huh? Well sorry princess but can't be giving you too much blood or you'll get your strength back and can't have that yet, now can we" Damon shook his head smiling at the girl before him. She hadn't asked him about the blood thing since last night, or why she was healed maybe she was stupid a part of Damon's mind suggested, or maybe she's been preoccupied with being tortured the other part bit back. Damon pulled Elena close resting his chin on the top of her head causing her to go stiff as a board. This saddened Damon, he couldn't have his love becoming stiff every time he touched her. He tried to soothe her fear by gently stroking her back and humming to her. His brain was also shouting that she was being way to cooperative right now, not that he particularly minded the calmness, Damon was more than happy to lay like this for hours, but it was also suspicious she must be plotting something.

Elena however was not being soothed by the gentle touches of the man she considered to be a monster yet she tried to relax her body to get him to believe she was being complacent though it didn't seem to be working. She took in the tatters of what remained of her clothes, they were torn, bloody and dirty. Seeing the holes in the clothing made her whimper as she remembered the agony from last night. Feeling that as long as she wasn't trying to escape or go against him her captor wouldn't hurt her further she found the courage to make a small request taking a deep breath to try to calm herself before she did "…could I maybe change out of these.." Elena gestured to the remnants of clothing she wore. Damon release her from his arms getting up without a word, and Elena briefly worried she had somehow angered him and prepared for the worst, but he picked up the discarded dress on the floor from yesterday tossing the piece of clothing to her. "Shower is in through the door" He pointed across the room laying back down on the bed with his arms behind his head. She slowly got up, almost expecting him to try to attack her the second her back was turned as she made her way across the room with the dress clutched in her hand.

Once she was safely in the bathroom with the door locked behind her she set the dress on the counter and shed the bits of clothing that clung to her bloodied skin. Stepping into the shower she turned on the hot water willing her body to relax beneath the spray. The water that fell down the drain was a muddied red from the caked dirt and blood on her skin that was being rinsed away. Elena glanced around to find some soap for her to wash herself with and was pleasantly surprised to find some normal looking shampoo and conditioner as well as body soap sitting on the small shelf on the wall. Lathering her hands she vigorously scrubbed at her scalp trying to scrub away all the filth, she repeated the process with conditioner after washing her hair. Moving onto her body she spread the masculine smelling soap over her body examining her skin for any sign of the injuries she had received last night. Nothing, not even a single scar. Elena took her time even after she had finished washing to stand in the relative safety of the warm shower dreading having to go back to the monster in the next room. After a time had passed, if Elena was being honest she had no clue how much, there was a knock at the door and she heard Damon tell her to hurry up or he would be joining her in there. With her heart sinking Elena promptly turned off the water and wrapped a fluffy towel around her frame. She quickly dried herself and pulled the dress on, not wanting to be naked if he did decide to come in, doubting that the locked door would really keep him out if he wanted in. Then she started toweling her hair to dry it before hanging the towel back up and searching for a comb, she was unable to find one though. Taking a breath to steel herself for whatever was going to happen she unlocked the door and left the bathroom.

To her surprise the dark room was completely empty.. She hurriedly looked around making sure she was truly alone before making her way across the floor to the door that led out of the room. She peeked out the door, still no one. Gaining confidence that maybe he had had to go do something an leave her alone she listened carefully and heard nothing so she quietly made her way out the door and down the stars. Her heart was racing in her chest when she reached the landing of the stairs, she was so close, the front door was right within her reach. Pausing a moment to try to see if he was close by doing something she almost squealed in delight, there was still nothing. This was almost to easy. She ran toward the door, still trying to be as quiet as possible and puled it open and took off outside only to start screaming the second she got in the sunlight. It felt like her flesh was burning she couldn't understand why she hurriedly retreated to the shade of the porch. Standing in the doorway smirking at her was Damon, Elena was sobbing at this point but the psychical pain had stopped, her flesh wounds somehow healed. Despair shook her. She felt Damon wrap his arms and gently pull her to him murmuring softly to her in an effort to comfort her, she didn't resist she was too lost in her own despair to notice him taking her back in the house or to focus on what he was saying to her. She barely registered the sensation of him sitting down on a couch with her in his lap as he continued to run a hand in circles on her back.

She continued blubbering for what felt like forever before she finally calmed down enough to pull herself together and register that she was sitting on this man's lap and the fact that she was letting him hold her. Elena immediately tried to get up and was apologizing. Damon however, held firm in his grip on her, refusing to let her get up. "stay still Kitty kat" he whispered to her "so what were you doing outside, I mean if I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to leave, and that would be really dumb, especially considering you don't even have your daylight ring." Damon trailed a hand down her arm, his motions still soft. Elena's mind was racing with all the horrible things she was thinking he might do to her, but she kept quiet other than a small whimper. "Well? I'm waiting for a response baby" he pressed her. "I.. I thought you went outside…" she lied. Damon knew she was, but he let it go, this time. "Next time, try looking around the house a bit more, you could have easily burnt away out there" he said as he kissed her forehead making her freeze.

Why was he being so… nice, she thought to herself, Elena had fully expected a repeat of last nights events for this. Almost wished for it, at least if he was being psychotic she knew what was happened, this she didn't know where it was headed. Damon released her from his grip and motioned that she was allowed to get up. Taking this opportunity Elena got up and sat in a chair as far away from his possible not really sure if he was expecting her to do something or what. "I'll be right back" and with those words he left her alone in the room, knowing she wouldn't try to go out the front door again while he was away. Moments later he was back on the couch with a blood bag in hand. "Hungry?" Elena nodded as her throat burned with thirst that she had forgotten about with her mind running all over the place. He motioned her to go sit with him, she quickly complied, sitting as far away as she could on the couch. Keeping space between them was seemed like the best idea at the time. Her eyes were focused on the bag in his hand, which he drank noisily. "mmm" she knew he was making a show out of drinking the liquid to taunt her. "Alright, come here, if you want any blood you're gonna have to drink from me" Damon tilted his head to the side and Elena's stomach flipped she felt super nervous and a bit nauseas at the idea, and her face showed as much. Damon just laughed and pressed a fingernail against the junction of his shoulder and neck until it bled. The scent of the blood hit her almost instantly drawing her in, but she fought it. Damon moved closer to her "Come on Katherine, I know you're hungry, your face already shifted.." He gently pulled her face toward his neck until she latched on drinking hungrily. Damon moaned and rested a hand behind her head thoroughly enjoying the moment. He let her continue to feed until he felt she had taken enough for now. "Alright baby, that's enough" He tugged her away from him feeling the would heal as he did. "See you loved it" Damon smiled wiping the excess blood from the corner of her mouth. Elena blushed, she had to admit to herself that that had tasted amazing, she would be damned if she told him though.

Damon laid his head across her lap not wanting to get up. Elena didn't dare move just accepting this for the time being. They sat there in that position for who knows how long with Damon occasionally taking, telling some story that she was supposed to know from the sounds of it. She listened, agreeing whenever he asked her something and eventually daring to start playing with his hair. Damon seemed to enjoy that, he smiled when she started running her hand through his hair as he spoke. Soon enough it was night time and Damon was half asleep on her lap. Elena contemplated another escape plan as she sat there, it was dark out maybe she would be able to go outside without burning.. Damon was completely relaxed in her arms, she could easily kill him she thought to herself. Could she really kill someone though? She trailed a hand along his neck back and forth as she thought. Realizing she didn't really have any other options at the moment she firmly decided she would have to. Mentally bracing herself she slid her other hand over his hair, humming softly to make it seem like she was just playing with his hair still until her hand found the other side of his neck. Not giving herself time to back out she roughly twisted, she heard a sickening snap and saw his eyes flash with betrayal as if someone he loved deeply had been the one to do it. Elena was crying as she moved the body off of her and she ran toward the door not believing what she had done. She ran out the door down the street not sure where she would go now, she felt she couldn't go home, she couldn't explain the last days to her parents. She didn't look back as she kept running trying to put as much distance between her and that awful house as she could.

-a few hours later-

Damon woke up beyond angry. He didn't have to look around the house to know she wouldn't be there. Again his Katherine had left him. He was going to find her if it was the last thing he did, he would make her pay for this. Damon took off out the door to track her down, he knew she wouldn't have gotten far. The hunger would drive her to heavily populated areas, all he would have to do is follow the bodies, and once he found her, he was going to make sure she never left again.

authors note: that's all I'm gonna write for this one. sorry for the shitty end. thank you to anyone who bothers to read what I write -Ana


End file.
